Peça de um quebra cabeça
by flor do deserto
Summary: "Saber que está tão longe;  Dói mais que muito;  Metade de meu coração você tirou;  E levou para longe...  Eu ainda te amo demais;  Te amo;  Amigo."


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

.

Peça de um quebra cabeça.

.

Ele tinha acabado de ir.

Talvez o certo fosse dizer _eles _tinham acabado de ir, afinal, Ginta e Hagaku tinham ido junto. Eles também iam fazer falta, principalmente para ela. Eles tinham até se tornado amigos, não era? _Não era?_

Ela queria pensar que eles tinham sido amigos e lembrariam dela como Kouga prometera que lembraria.

_Kouga._

Era normal ela querer chorar, não era? Kouga tinha se tornado parte da sua vida de várias maneiras. Numa época em que nenhuma de suas amigas da escola conseguia alcançar o seu coração entristecido pela ausência de Inuyasha, pois ele sempre saia em busca de _Kikyou,_ Kouga tinha entrado no seu peito e feito uma bagunça. Ele era um dos seus melhores _amigos_, e a ajudara de várias maneiras. Lembrava-se de ter ficado furiosa, quando o viu em perigo nas mãos de Naraku, quando este tentara absorve-lo no monte Hakurei, e também se lembrava de ter lançado a flecha mais poderosa que já lançará em toda sua vida para salva-lo, mesmo sem ter certeza de que ele estava vivo.

Quem a culpava por querer chorar porque ele tinha ido embora?

Havia só uma coisa de bom naquilo tudo: Inuyasha havia percebido que a amava.

Como eles passaram há ficar bastante tempo juntos puderam ficar horas falando das mais variadas coisas, até mesmo de Sesshoumaru e das confusões que tinham feito.

Ela não sabia por que, mas não falou de Kouga. Bem, ninguém podia culpá-la de não querer deixar Inuyasha com ciúmes, né?

E agora, no escuro de seu quarto, ouvindo o calmo ressonar de Buyo, ela pensava em Inuyasha, e no seu futuro, e deixava esses pensamentos preencherem o seu peito com alívio. Estava tudo certo. Tudo como deveria ser.

Então, por que a falta de Kouga parecia uma coisa física, uma ausência sólida que não parava de entrar nos seus pensamentos?

As coisas andavam meio estranhas.

Inuyasha estava como sempre fora, grosso e violento, porém agora mais atencioso. Mais de uma vez comentara sobre o amadurecimento dela; trazia presentes a toda hora, como que para compensar o tempo em que não estivera ali para socorrê-la.

Ela andava mais ou menos do jeito de sempre, sem grandes mudanças. Continuava indo para a mesma escola, continuavam tirando as mesmas notas e, afora um suspiro ou outro e um ou outro olhar sonhador seu, continuavam sendo a mesma pessoa. _Continuava?_

_Não, não continuava._

Kagome não entendia por que ela não conseguia ser a mesma.

Era como se o mundo todo que ela lutara para conseguir consertar agora tivesse voltado, e ela tivesse ficado para trás, no vazio que era antes. Não conseguia reagir como reagia antes de Kouga ter partido, não conseguia viver como vivia antes de Kouga ter partido, e não conseguia _acreditar_ como acreditava antes (logo ela, para quem acreditar sempre fora tão importante!).

Kagome só conseguia ver o mundo girar sem ela, e pensar que a única pessoa capaz de perceber como ela se sentia e arrancar-lhe um sorriso estava muito longe agora.

_Ela não entendia por que não parava de pensar nele._

Sério, era _irritante. _Ela olhava para o céu e via no seu azul celeste o brilho dos olhos claros de Kouga. Inuyasha agora não a chamava mais de _bruxa_ e sim carinhosamente de _K-chan _e bastava aquilo para ressuscitar uma série de memórias que envolviam o modo como os lábios _dele_ se curvavam e formavam o seu nome. As flores amarelas que Inuyasha lhe dera uma vez eram amarelas como as que Kouga também lhe dera uma vez. Ela olhava para a noite, a fim de fitar a Lua perdida na escuridão e pensar um pouco, e o brilho das estrelas na escuridão a fazia lembrar do cabelo dele, longo, negro e brilhante.

Que pensamentos esquisitos eram esses agora?

Ela fantasiava sobre tocá-lo, sentir sua pele como ele tentara fazer tantas vezes e ela nunca deixara, sobre sentir seus lábios sobre os dela — não, _não sentir seus lábios_, ela amava Inuyasha, ela não podia se permitir pensar aquilo!

Ela olhou para a palma da própria mão, por sua mente havia relampejado o momento e que lhe esbofeteara, quando ele tentara obriga-la a torna-se sua noiva.

O que era aquilo crescendo em seu peito? Arrependimento? Por telo esbofeteado uma única vez?

Balançou a cabeça.

Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes falará "Osuwari" para Inuyasha, e não se sentia arrependida... Então, por que se sentia arrependida de ter esbofeteado Kouga, uma única vez?

Ela devia estar ficando meio perturbada pela ausência dele. Era normal, não era? Tinham sido amigos por tanto tempo. Ele tinha estado do lado dela até o fim. Ele era parte daquele mundo caótico no qual Inuyasha era só um vazio, e era a parte que fazia acreditar que ainda havia motivos para continuar. Tanto tempo de separação (fazia quase um ano, agora, não era?) a estava deixando com tantas saudades que ela estava confundindo as coisas entre eles. Que ela tinha vontade se lançar nas florestas, daquela estranha era, a procura dele. Não _nas montanhas_ era lá onde ele estava. Ele estava lá com _Ayame_, uma ponta de inveja brotou em seu coração, ela estava lá com ele, casada com ele — Para!

Ela só podia está enlouquecendo... Sim, estava enlouquecendo...

Ela tinha Saudades...

Saudades daquele tempo em que ela não o havia conhecido e o mundo em que ela vivia ainda era _dela._

Saudades das noites em que tinha _paz_.

Pois o sofrimento vinha mais forte à noite, sem pudor algum, e somente o sono amenizava sua dilacerante dor (embora nem mesmo seu sono fosse tranqüilo).

Esperava que um dia, aquilo passasse.

_Todo sofrimento passa, exceto aquele de chamar de amigo, alguém que gostaria de chamar de amor._

Sorrio triste, havia lido aquela frase (ou algo parecido) em algum lugar, na internet talvez, apenas não sabia o porquê daquela frase, ter vindo a sua mente, justo naquele momento. 

Ela gostava de conversar com Sango.

Algumas vezes, quando ela achava que ninguém entenderia direito o que tinha para dizer, era bom conversar com a garota, porque, depois de todo aquele tempo juntas, ela parecia compreender mesmo que Kagome não soubesse como explicar.

Quando ela começou a falar de mundos desencaixados (sem nenhuma vez mencionar como _ele _não saía de sua cabeça), os olhos dela faiscaram daquele jeito novo que lhe era tão peculiar (habito que adquirira desde que se casará com Miroku), tentando captar o máximo de informações para em seguida decidir o que fazer. Kagome ajudou, pensando nos quebra-cabeças:

"É como se, depois que Inuyasha percebe-se que me ama, o quebra-cabeça todo tivesse voltado pro lugar, e as peças se encaixassem certinho de novo, mas agora sou eu que não encaixo, entende? Sou eu que não consigo mais encaixar. Estou confusa, Sango".

E Sango, com o tempo aprenderá a entender Kagome melhor do que ela mesma, e a explicar de um jeito que ela entendesse:

"Talvez, Kagome, o seu mundo tenha mudado inevitavelmente. E o que você está tentando fazer é se encaixar em um lugar que não existe mais. O quebra-cabeça agora é outro, um quebra-cabeça diferente. Talvez, o melhor que você devesse fazer é aceitar que ele mudou e se perguntar quais são as peças que faltam nesse quebra-cabeça novo."

_Peças que faltavam._

Ela passou quatro dias, dezesseis horas, quinze minutos e vinte e três segundos pensando sobre o que poderia estar faltando no seu mundo novo.

Estava tudo ali, não estava? Os amigos mais próximos dela, que a rodeavam como os planetas rodeiam o sol e faziam de tudo para protegê-la.

Inuyasha, seu eterno amor, cujos olhos brilhavam e tremiam quando ela se aproximava e que a segurava nos braços como se ela fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo por sua inocência.

Mãe, Vovô, Souta. Eri, Yuka e Ayumi, sempre presentes, inerentes à cena. A eterna lembrança de _Kouga_.

Naqueles quatro dias, dezesseis horas, quinze minutos e vinte e três segundos, ela descobriu coisas sobre si mesma que não sabia antes.

A primeira, que não era mais inocente, como fazia parecer e como Inuyasha queria acreditar. Os anos que se passaram as mortes e toda a destruição que virá, haviam deixado marcas profundas na sua alma, feridas. Ela sabia que o mundo não era tão bonito.

Outra era que o futuro que imaginará parecia cada vez mais impossível para ela: Ela e Inuyasha casados e vivendo _felizes_ com seu casal de filhos hanyou's. Depois de quase ter perdido a ilusão de um destino, ela não conseguia acreditar mais em coisas tão certas. Inuyasha, sim, vivia em seu coração; mas ela não tinha mais tanta certeza da felicidade que viria.

A última, ela descobriu no décimo quarto segundo da hora número dezesseis do quarto dia.

Kouga era a peça que faltava naquele seu mundo novo.

Kouga era a peça que faltava porque ele era um amigo.

Kouga era a peça que faltava porque ele se importava com ela, e a fizera rir; porque ela tinha boas memórias com ele e ele representava um tempo em que ela ainda acreditava. Só por isso Kouga era a peça que faltava.

Kagome ainda amava Inuyasha. _Claro _que amava. Havia o sonho que eles compartilhavam (Inuyasha também compartilhava o sonho de casamento e o casal de filhos hanyou's) e as vidas passadas em que eles se amaram. Kouga não podia intervir em um sentimento que era maior que a própria vida, claro que não podia. Kouga estava longe, aquilo não era justo, ele não podia.

Kouga _não podia._

Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela para olhar o pôr-do-sol. Os dois ficaram observando o céu ganhar timbres de dourado e então de amarelo avermelhado, intenso, conforme o sol se punha e a noite chegava. Apesar de toda a beleza de cores daquele por do sol, havia um vazio em seu peito. E então, uma, duas, as estrelas começaram a brilhar no céu; e, por um instante, não havia destino nem amores de vidas passadas nem nada, só havia o sol se pondo e as estrelas. E ela pensava _nele, _somente _nele, _e em como ele misturava todas as cores (o preto, o amarelo, o azul e o brilho das estrelas) em si, e em como tudo com ele parecia completo de uma forma que nunca fora.

E ela entendeu, finalmente, _porque_ seu mundo havia mudado. Não era por causa da dor que Naraku a fizera presenciar, nem da ausência de Inuyasha que a havia entristecido; era por causa _dele, _dele e das coisas que ele lhe ensinara sobre amar de verdade; ele havia transformado seu mundo e entrado no seu coração.

"Kagome, você está chorando?"

E havia lágrimas nos olhos dela, que Inuyasha tentou limpar, perfeitamente, calculadamente. De um jeito _diferente_ e que não era mais o bastante.

"Foi só… meus olhos, se acostumando com o brilho das estrelas."

Ela amava Kouga.

Amava Kouga tão dolorosamente que aquilo parecia querer fugir de seu peito. Amava Kouga como jamais amara Inuyasha, porque não era mais um amor nascido de vidas passadas ou futuras, de _Kikyou_. Era um amor nascido _dela_, de _Kagome_, em toda a sua petulância de seus dezoitos prestes há ser dezenove anos.

Como pudera ser tão tola e ingênua?

A ponto de acreditar que o que sentia por Kouga era puramente um sentimento de amizade.

Só agora ela conseguia entender a confusão de Inuyasha, em escolher, entre um antigo e um novo amor, a diferença, é que ela havia escolhido o antigo amor... Teria feito à escolha certa?

Sim claro que sim! Aquela era uma pergunta boba de se fazer, não havia duvidas de que havia feito à escolha certa...

Suspirou... Queria poder enganar a si mesma ao menos.

Mais a verdade, é que ela estava confusa, muito confusa.

E o que parecia era que, no final, ela estivera tão preocupada com os sonhos que se esquecera de olhar para seu próprio coração.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não, não podia viver aquele amor.

Havia, ainda, um destino. Havia coisas traçadas muito antes de ela nascer ou de Kouga sonhar em pôr os pés no caminho dela e de seus amigos. Coisas que ela não poderia jogar fora.

_Kouga…_

Um dia, iriam se reencontrar. Ela sentia. Então, talvez, tivesse a oportunidade de lhe dizer que, no final, ele era bom o bastante. Bom até demais para ela. Que, no final, ela retribuía os sentimentos dele. Que, mesmo que o amor deles jamais pudesse ser, ela o amava.

Ela realmente o amava.

Agora, ela caminhava na Era atual. Inuyasha segurava sua mão e a levava para ver o vestido de casamento. Inuyasha a pedira em casamento. E ela sorria, e fingia estar feliz. Mas Inuyasha não via (_ninguém via)_ quando seu olhar se erguia para o azul celeste do céu.

"_Saber que está tão longe;_

_Dói mais que muito;_

_Metade de meu coração você tirou;_

_E levou para longe..._

_Eu ainda te amo demais;_

_Te amo;_

_Amigo."_

_**Fim.**_

*.*.*.*

**Se chegar até aqui porque não mandar uma review? Eu juro que não custa nada e também não dói.**

**Outra fic que se criou sozinha na minha cabeça, com um pouquinho da minha ajuda claro ;p**

**Demorei oito dias para escrever isso.**


End file.
